


Kinktober Day 29: Quiet Moans

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Kinktober 2017 [29]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Double Penetration, F/F, It's Aurelia, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, Overstimulation, Yvette has a sugar mama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 03:49:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12548180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Aurelia is stuck on the phone for work, but that doesn't mean she's not going to continue playing with Yvette.





	Kinktober Day 29: Quiet Moans

This was intolerable. Aurelia sat at her desk on the phone, taking a conference call. It had been an emergency call that could have absolutely been avoided if they had not been drenched in stupidity. She sat in her chair, the phone glued to her ear instead of from the speaker, so the idiots on the other end couldn’t hear Yvette’s soft moans.

Her dear, sugar baby was draped over Aurelia’s desk, her ass facing Aurelia. The college beauty quivered and shook, her face digging into the desk. Aurelia smiled, satisfied at her view. She leaned forward to ‘readjust’ the vibrating dildo in Yvette’s ass. She pulled it out to slowly push it back in. Yvette pushed into it, moaning. The noise was strangled so she wouldn’t be heard. Aurelia adjusted it again., smiling.

They had been in the middle of things when the call came in and instead of stopping, Aurelia had just continued. Now, they were thirty minutes in and Yvette was dripping wet, orgasming several times now. Aurelia moved the dildo around, smiling devilishly when Yvette groaned louder than the younger woman wanted. Her cheeks flushed and she bit her hand. She was orgasming again.

It had been a wonderful day when she’d met Yvette. She was feisty with an attitude of confidence that made her stand out among the other college interns. She was intelligent, strong, hardworking and beautiful, and she loved money, especially when it was someone else’s. Aurelia had wanted her instantly. Yvette had agreed just as long as none of it influenced her work, no favoritism. Aurelia adored her all the more.

And then she’d discovered something amazing. Yvette was sensitive. A brush over a nipple through her clothing was more than enough. Oh, how Aurelia loved it. Her little bombshell got so worked up and overworked that only the littlest touches were necessary.

She droned into the call, giving orders and asking questions. She moved to the dildo below, the one humming away in her pussy. Aurelia moved it around, pulling it all the way out to rub over her clit and make her orgasm wildly before easing it back. She watched all those lovely juices trickle down her thigh to her ankles, making a very nice puddle on the floor. Her body shook, convulsing around the dildo and orgasming again.

But Aurelia was getting bored, not with Yvette, oh no. She could never. In fact, she wanted more. She tugged on Yvette, getting her attention and indicated she needed to move away from the desk, right onto Aurelia’s lap. Yvette quivered as she moved, resting against Aurelia’s fully clothed body. Her head rested against her sugar mama’s shoulder, opposite of the phone. Yvette followed Aurelia’s instructions, draping a leg over the arm of the chair, opening herself wide. The buzz of the vibrators drummed nicely against Aurelia’s lap, but she was not as sensitive as Yvette.

Reaching over her, Aurelia slipped her finger into Yvette’s folds. She was gentle, petting her slowly, from below her clit to above. Yvette shivered and came again. Aurelia kissed her, loving how oversensitive she was. She stroked her slowly, hooking the phone between her shoulder and ear so she could lightly rub a nipple. Yvette was getting louder under all this attention. Aurelia knew that it was only a matter of time before the college beauty would lose all her control. Yvette needed to scream.

“Well, gentlemen, this has been a complete waste of time and unnecessary if you had listened to me in the first place, you know, you’re boss? The one who controls your money. I think it will do rather nicely if all expenses that fixing this little problem costs come out of your salaries.” And then she hung up.

She kissed Yvette’s neck. “Okay,  _ mon chou _ , you may be as loud as you need now.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
